Pack of Cards
by Taro MD
Summary: This is how Ranma and Akane sort out their problems... told from a new concept.
1. Setting up the deck

**_PACK OF CARDS _**

By

**Taro M.D**

**Chapter 1**

Setting up the Deck

**---------------------------**

I've finally decided to post a Ranma fiction on (first) and detailing how Ranma and Akane finally sort out their problems and taking out their obstacles that see differently to their happiness and also conquering their own problems as well such as how they make their impact to the world.

But I've seen the formula done for this before and observing it through different fanfics with OC's and without OC's I got a basic idea of what I am to be expected whilst falling for the same pitfalls as most have suffered.

Now I'm going to try this in a new fashion and a new approach and then hopefully I should have worked out what I hope to accomplish... you'll enjoy with what I have in mind.

This starts off after the failed wedding of the Ranma 1/2 manga volume #38, the series end so I don't want anyone getting confused.

**----------------------------**

In a hotel somewhere in the city of Tokyo, someone was slowly coming too from the previous night's worth of sleep... yesterday was a day of ends and beginnings, although the wedding never happened... for Ranma Saotome he finally decided in his mind to sort out his destiny and renounce the engagements which included the one imposed by his father and Mr. Tendo.

He was supposed to break the engagement between him and Akane Tendo the youngest of the family and the person that he spent two years arguing, bickering and then saving her from Mt. Phoenix and Saffron... they been through everything together and yet they couldn't get together which concerned the fathers.

Finally he had enough and with this in mind, he finally decide to choose the one that he wanted to be with... but first off he had to convince her that this was the best thing for them both and although he wasn't sure that she would go for it... the moment that was worth two years to get was something that he would always remember for the rest of his life.

-------------

_FLASHBACK_

_"I... I love you Akane, I didn't want this to happen but if it wasn't for the fact that our idiot fathers bribed me with the cure then we would have been married on our terms." _

_Ranma looked down to the ground feeling nervous and actually scared for the first time since Phoenix Mountain and especially Saffron the god that he was forced to kill to save Akane's life, but whilst he was doing this Akane was stunned that Ranma finally said the words that she wanted to hear._

_Fearing that Ranma would feel rejected if she didn't say anything, she then decided to reach across and grasp one of his hands in both of hers, stunned by the contact he looked up to see her smile and what looked like tears in her eyes, immediately he looked panicked._

_"D..did I do something wrong?" _

_Akane really wanted to ring his neck but she settled instead for the most powerful glomp that rivalled Shampoo's as he went back from the recoil._

_"Urk!" _

_"Ranma no baka... I love you too, you haven't done anything wrong." _

_He couldn't get the grin off his face as she cuddled up to him despite the fact that anyone could be coming into Akane's room and they didn't want to face their fathers right now. _

_"Then why are you..."_

_"These are tears of happiness you dolt, I'm happy especially for you." _

_Ranma's heart soared for the first time in a very long time and dare he hoped that finally the gods will give him a break. _

_"Does that mean what I think it means?" _

_"I want us to be together."_

_END FLASHBACK_

-------------

Three days later before the weekend would begin... they would make the plans together to end the chaos of 2 years.

They decided to elope since the marriage certificates were already signed by the parents baring the signatures which was theirs... all they needed to do was to take this to the Nerima Municipal Building early the next morning and then they would take a train up to Tokyo where they would spend the day before booking themselves into a hotel which was the same one that they were currently in.

The day had already passed and now Ranma and Akane were now into their first official day as Husband and Wife, Mr and Mrs Saotome because Akane was willing to give up her house name in order to be with him... Ranma sit up slightly now that he was finally woken up, slightly smiling because next to him was a content Akane Saotome now finally happy that she was married to the one that she loves and not because of family honour.

He knew that the troubles wouldn't cease now that they were married... the biggest concerns were the Amazons and their fathers and also of Ukyo especially because most of the explosives that destroyed the Tendo Dojo were on her part and although she was seeking the repayment of her stolen dowry, her chances of getting that repaid is beyond her chances.

Kuno and Kodachi were the most dangerous concerns of all and because they would lose their minds at anytime soon, they don't have problems with bloodshed especially innocents in order for either one to achieve their goals, they would of been placed in the nuthouse but if it wasn't for their father and his influence that he had over the town.

He frowned at the thought of Ryoga who was a rival to the affections of Akane and especially for his identity as P-chan to which was staining the honour of not only himself but the pig boy as well, it was only his sense of honour that Ryoga has been taking advantage of, otherwise he would of easily told Akane by now and then Ryoga would of deserved the proper asskicking that he had coming.

His musings were disturbed when he felt rustling and movement coming from his left just as he felt a wondering hand up and down his back trying to see if her husband was there and smiled when she felt warm flesh.

"Mmm... Ranma go back to sleep."

Ranma then had the chance to look at the alarm clock which was nearby which disagreed with her so he leaned down to whisper in Akane's ear.

"Normally I would but it's about half 9."

He said this just as Akane opened her eyes and sat up for herself and realising that he was right... they slept in and there wouldn't be any chance of them to attend school what so ever, it's not like it's the biggest concern she was worried about, she then turned to her husband.

"Good morning baka."

"Morning to you as well tomboy, slept well?"

She giggled to answer his question and then she wrapped her arms round his waist before leaning in to lay it on his shoulder before sighing in content, she was scared to begin with last night but made up for it in the end and both were content with their own orgasms... Akane with at least 3 but that didn't matter now, they were free from their fathers control and free from their rivals... but they didn't know it yet.

"I'm surprised that you kept up with me last night love."

"Don't be too surprised dear... we were made for each other."

She said as she worked on his neck with light kisses as he wrapped one of his arms around her and brought her closer somewhat but she paused before going back onto his neck, adding the licks now... grateful to him for making her a woman

"You got that right... I thought I was perverted but you take the cake Akane."

She stopped as she blushed slightly as she remembered the events of last night, 3 hours it took and they were practicing different positions, she moaned and screamed when Ranma ate her out but she turned the tables when she blew him out of his mind... all her fantasies came true and now even more were made as well at least kept safe in her head.

"Do we have to leave the hotel soon?"

"Yes we do, we didn't exactly plan to make this a honeymoon but you know what I mean..."

"Of course tomboy."

Ranma smirked as usual and Akane was grateful that she didn't have to explain even more to him, but they had to get dressed soon otherwise they would be staying longer than they would need to, that and they need to spend time as newlyweds... Ranma then admitted to himself that Akane did have a good backside and whilst he thought on that, Akane turned back and smirked herself.

"We got the rest of our lives to do this, any chance for you to scrub my back?" She said after she wiggled her bottom in a sexual manner which aroused the marital artist out of his state and immediately picked her up to carry her to the bathroom.

They went for a quickie after they washed each other clean.

-------------

On the train ride back to Nerima district, with Akane pressing close to Ranma for comfort and warmth... he did notice that they haven't got proper wedding rings so he remembered to ask his mother who was the only parent that he could trust at the moment, Akane did want to have a chat to Kasumi as well... eventually they will tell them that they eloped.

For their father's honour was already damned thanks to Genma... at least in his mind it was payback for all the crap that he put him through, the Neko-ken for giving him the fear of cats and the ruining of his closest friend's honour as well Ukyo... he would make sure that he got his well deserved asskicking.

For Akane this was her answer to Nabiki's betrayal at the failed wedding... how she mentioned that they were getting married which prompted the NWC to wreck the dojo and the marriage, her father on the other hand didn't really do much to deserve her revenge but she wouldn't be talking to him for a while at least.

"How are we going to sort this out?" Akane then mindlessly said to which Ranma paid attention and then replied as best as he could.

"We'll talk to Mom and Kasumi first and then we'll see what we figure out... but I would like to sort out all the loose ends before we settle down and sort out lives out."

"Are you still going to come with me to University then dear?"

"Well of course since we're married and I need the credentials to join you then yes." Akane then hugged him which was still a foreign concept to the pig tailed one and kissed him on the lips briefly before they settled to watching the scenery pass by as they decided how this was going to be the first step in settling the chaos of their former lives.

"I love you Ranma Saotome..."

"I love you too Akane Saotome, don't worry we'll get through this."

-----------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(Taro) This is the end of the first chapter and is a start of what I'm hoping is going to be another good series from me and it was a brainstorm for me to come up with this.

As far as I recall no author has ever started a Ranma fic describing them as married so that's the concept with what I've got and all of them will be dealt with one at a time and as on Sex Days I will establish a plot line that makes sure that this is not mindless porn which it is not.

Speaking on Sex Days for the version I'm going to put that on hold since it is so hard to get a non-lemony in without having to mention sex once so I might be scrapping that to concentrate on the lemony version to which everyone enjoys and praises.

I need reviews especially ones with tips of improvement, catch you all later!


	2. Allies are gathered

**_PACK OF CARDS _**

By

**Taro M.D**

**Chapter 2**

**Allies are gathered**

**---------------------------**

The second part is here now as Ranma and Akane are married normally this would happen later but from a couple of reviews that this concept that I had wasn't the first in mind but I'm hoping to put an end to the usual formula by hopefully something different... the enemies of this fic will be the rivals of both Ranma and Akane including the stupid fathers and the perverted old master as well.

This is as I said before your typical resolution and revenge fiction meaning that there will be a happy ending at the end of the tunnel but the chaos won't go down so easily and there will be a backlash eventually but I'm setting things up you see so it'll be good and such.

Let's recap on what's happened so far.

**----------------------------**

_Ranma and Akane finally realised their feelings for each other and decided to elope, with that in mind they became Mr. and Mrs. Saotome and were finally free from their love rivals and their obligations, with this in mind they started to plan out how they would settle out their revenge plan and in the process get rid of all the chaos that's been a real problem for the last two years. _

**----------------------------**

Arriving back in the Nerima ward on the Monday after their weekend and brisk honeymoon away, the two emerged from the train station ready to put an end to the chaos... but they would need allies so they decided to head over to the Saotome's house because for one they couldn't give a toss about school right now and also if Ranma's mother was there... then she would be the first to know about their marriage.

"Are you sure that my mother should be the first one we tell Akane?"

Ranma said as his hands were mindlessly stretching towards the heavens and sighed with relief as he felt a few bones click into place, getting rid of the tension somewhat but he knew that his troubles were far from over... he would face the eventual backlash but now his troubles are now not only his anymore.

"Of course dear she was very supportive of us even when we was arguing and I feel that she deserves to know... sides we need her help in order to take on our fathers."

He definitely agreed with her on that one and if they couldn't see sense then perhaps he wouldn't mind living away from the chaos but in thought he wouldn't mind opening up a new dojo far away in a place like Kyoto or Okinawa but Akane has been living in Nerima her entire life and it would be bad on his part to drive her away from her friends and family.

"Is there anyone else that we should tell?"

"Well I was thinking about telling Kasumi as well... but I'm not sure on how she would react."

"I'm pretty sure we can trust Kasumi love."

Akane nodded remembering how Kasumi was the only one that saw past their arguments and their temper and she would be overjoyed if they told her that they finally married but of course they wouldn't know how she would react normally that she would act like the perfect housewife and mother figure.

"I'm glad that no-one has bothered us yet."

Akane sighed whilst she moved closer to Ranma and held his hand, loving the contact.

"Yeah knowing us, something or someone will ruin this for us."

They went on towards the Saotome complex unknowingly realised that most of the Nerima Wrecking Crew sneezed whilst a few gods of chaos did the same as well... they really didn't liked to be talked about.

**----------------------------**

Nodoka Saotome was busy doing her garden as she was reflecting on the ruined wedding and how her son's and her future daughter in law's rivals stormed the wedding, she was thinking that perhaps she was wrong into believing the two elders and their insistence to marry them off but to bribe their son with water from the spring of drowned man was the last straw.

_I wish I hadn't agreed with those two fools... I could see that they weren't ready to be married especially that they recovered from the Mt. Phoenix incident, so this wedding wasn't the best idea that my husband and Soun had ever thought of and I'm starting to doubt that they should even have charge of the schools now._

She thought more but she was interrupted when a loud knocking was heard which forced her to stop and rushed towards the door... straightening herself out she opened the door and instantly she smiled at her guests.

"Ranma, Akane oh it's good to see you two, come in come in I wasn't expecting to see you two today."

The two entered the Saotome house just as they were ushered into the living area before the Matriarch returned with some tea and a few snacks as she sat down.

"So what can I do for you two?"

They looked at each other for a second and slightly nodded which puzzled Nodoka for a moment before her attention was drawn to the ring that was on Akane's finger.

"Mom there's something that we need to tell you..." Akane then reached over and grasped Ranma's hand, reassuring him which was unusual of her and in her mind they were still fighting so something was up.

"What is going on my son?"

Ranma looked at his mother and then sighed before he took a deep breath.

"Myself and Akane got married over the weeken

Nodoka was eye boggled and her jaw hit the table but then did something that was unexpected... she fainted.

They looked at each other together; this wasn't a reaction that they were hoping for.

**----------------------------**

When Nodoka came round from her faint spell, she immediately asked for details which the two responded well... at least in their minds they had enough of the situation between them and decided for payback against all those who objected to their happiness.

Nodoka herself would of decided even if they wouldn't of gotten married, she would of taken turns in order for them to get happiness and possibly move them with her to another district of Tokyo where they would of developed their feelings in their own way but she was shocked but they were waiting for her to say something, so she did.

"Why did you two come here and tell me that you gotten married...?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of the situation and we want your help in encountering our fathers."

Ranma said to which Akane nodded and because of this she smiled... she always approved of Akane being Ranma's wife one day and had hoped of them of being a great couple despite the arguments and insanity but now they finally eloped and now she vowed to herself that she would do anything in her power to make sure that they stayed happy.

_I will make sure that my foolish husband and Soun sees sense and at the same time, reclaim as much honour as I can and then I'll divorce the fat fool for mistreating my only child and for the dishonour he has given to the Saotome family... maybe it's time I called in a few favours._

She thought as the minutes went by and then Nodoka asked Ranma if he wanted to go for a warm-up so he did but before he left, he kissed Akane on the lips and she kissed back with a smile before she left... this left Akane alone with her new mother in law.

"Akane dear I wanted Ranma out of the room because I feel that this is an important talk but I need to know... was my son manly with you over the weekend."

Akane felt herself turn red at the face and she was glad she wasn't drinking her cup of tea just now otherwise it would have made a bad impression on Nodoka.

"Yes Auntie Ranma was VERY manly, it was the best night that I ever had."

"Akane dear you're married now and sides I'm your mother in law so at least call me Mom."

"Ok Mom."

Akane and Nodoka then went into a discussion for at least an hour but from the look of things, the elder Saotome was joyous that her son was indeed a man amongst men and his new wife was able to confirm that, perhaps she would become a grand-mother in the not so long future.

"Mom there is something that I should tell you as well... me and Ranma agreed not to have kids until we sorted our lives out, gotten rid of our rivals and finished college as well."

"I understand how you two would work together to solve this but perhaps I can be of help as well, when you two leave here to go back to the Tendo Dojo I will call Kasumi and fill her in on this and then you and maybe Ranma can have a chat with her cause I'm pretty sure if you can get her on our side but that nice Doctor Tofu as well."

"Yes Mom I was thinking of talking to Kasumi as well."

"Alright then I'll do that as soon as you both leave; now I believe it's time for lunch you two wouldn't mind staying over?"

Akane nodded just as then she bowed her head and got up to join her husband in the warm-up, as she left the room an genuine smile beamed across the older woman's face.

_I'm proud of those two deciding to run off and marry on their own... I think it's time that Genma and Soun suffer the consequences but I'll need a plan first off and secondly I don't think I can pull this off on my own. _

I rather not be in Genma Saotome's or Soun Tendo's boots right now.

**----------------------------**

An hour later than intended after Nodoka cooking up a very healthy lunch, the married couple headed off now towards the Tendo Dojo where they must now pretend to be just fiancés again although the temptation was there... the deception was something that they had to get used to.

"Ranma?"

"Yeah Akane?"

"I don't like having to pretend that we're fighting when we get back to the house."

"Hey I don't like it as much as you do but we need to keep our fathers off our back."

"What about Nabiki? She always finds out these things first off and secondly she was the one that ruined the wedding by inviting the rivals... I'm going to have a word with her about that."

"Meanwhile when I get back, I'm going to pound the crap out of my old man for almost forcing us to marry."

Akane had a grin on her face and then a smirk appeared on her face.

"Now dear you can't beat up on Father Saotome like that, at least save some for me."

"Of course tomboy I love you."

"Love you too baka."

They finally arrived back at the Tendo Dojo and then separated before one last kiss as they made their own way inside.

-----------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(Taro) It is coming together I reckon... although not many are interested in it but this is still a side-project that I felt had the potential to be a good read and although I was thinking against putting in lemon situations, I thought perhaps yes I might increase the rating of this story to a light X rated which means Y overall.

Nodoka has always been on the side of Ranma and Akane and I think since she believes that they were meant to be, she's somewhat to blame for the Sekippu contract which was in the air somehow this will be the start of her redemption and eventually goodbye fat bastard.

I'll be thinking hard on Chapter 3 depending on how my plans turn out for the rest of my projects.

Catch ya later!


	3. Weekend memories

**_PACK OF CARDS _**

By

**Taro M.D**

**Chapter 3 **

Weekend Memories

**---------------------------**

Glad to know I have everyone's confidence for this series, it is something that you guys can rely on me for since I couldn't follow my Sex Days series onto this site and everyone on here is an avid fan of my latest works so I thought create a Ranma series with a concept and work on that.

There are plenty of different ways of the rivals getting reduced one by one as evidenced by the genre of Ranma/Akane fics that suggest that but what I'm hoping for is a new way to get rid of them one by one and of course there are a couple of new threats that I witness and yet they need to be dealt with as well.

Nabiki Tendo for instance is one of those threats that no-one seems to realise or to how much danger she can actually cause and here's an example of this... she hates Ranma for being the freeloading insensitive jerk that has dragged her sister into chaos so she basically sells information about their happiness to the rivals for a high price.

Everyone knows that she was the one responsible for the failed wedding because she invited all the rivals to stop it and from that came the destruction of the Tendo Dojo but that's my opinion so I decided to sort her out as soon as possible and payback is something that can't be bought off but that's in the sometime future.

Right now let's begin with another chapter of Pack of Cards and a recap of what happened in the last chapter!

((They'll be lemony scenes in this guys.))

**---------------------------**

_Ranma and Akane returned from Tokyo and immediately began to plan for their happiness, they headed for Ranma's and Akane's new mother to tell her the news... as expected her reaction was joyful and generally happy for them and when they decided to tell her everything, she offered her own ideas on how to help them... also she would help them convince Kasumi to their plans. _

_Akane and Nodoka had their first mother and daughter talk together and talked about the brief honeymoon when Ranma went off to do exercises, after a heartful lunch the newly married Saotome couple went back to the Tendo Dojo and immediately they separated to ensure that their plan and their marriage would stay secret. _

**---------------------------**

Ranma was currently in his girl form as she stomped her way upstairs in order to head for the bathroom to dry off after his baka father in his rage decided to go for an instant training session which saw him not only turn into a Panda thanks to Ranma kicking him hard in the chest sending him into the lake but in the fool's revenge as he grabbed him and chucked him into the pond as well which forced the two to go overtime until Genma was turned into a pretzel after he made a mistake allowing the young martial artist to kick his butt.

As he entered the furo for a well deserved soak as he sat down triggering the curse back to his male form, he washed himself down getting clean in the process but the memories from the weekend were persistent as ever as they wouldn't go away, his honeymoon was more of discovery and pent up passion being unleashed.

He remembered how they overcame their shyness within the first 10 minutes together in the suite, fumbling hands were all over each other and kisses were innocent yet made an underlining impression that things were bound to happen sooner or later but as he remembered after their first union that she decided to give him back her own passion.

**---------------------------**

**FLASHBACK**

"Mmmmrph..."

The only sound in the suite was at the moment was Akane's bobbing head as it went up and down Ranma's shaft in a way that she seemed to actually find it well... at her own pace she hollowed her cheeks in and started to use her tongue on the shaft and then on the head where it was more effective hearing his groans and where his hands were carefully squeezing and then caressing her short hair.

She realised that from all of the others and from all the best looking girls in their school... he stayed by her side and their arguing was in a public way driving them apart but their passions soon grew and finally last night after the failed wedding, they confessed to each other and everything was set in stone.

She can taste the pre-cum now from her efforts and instantly she doubled her efforts to get him to taste his essence that blessed her walls and taste she was looking forward to swallow although she thought she was thinking like a pervert... the pleasure that she had earlier made sure that she wanted to fulfil a few fantasies of her own by the end of the weekend.

"AKANE!"

Surprised by his shout and the fact that he started to cum caught her off guard but she was able to pull back till only the big head was in her mouth and she started to suck and lick whilst swallowing down the cum... it tasted sweet and salty to her but it was a taste she would soon learn to like... finally it stopped and she pulled away before giving the tip a loving kiss before looking up to Ranma and smile her smile that he likes.

"Did I do okay Ranma?"

"I... you did more than ok."

She beamed and then she glomped onto him reassuming the kiss from earlier despite the fact that she was down there.

**---------------------------**

Ranma breathed a sigh of happiness... he knew he made mistakes before their quick marriage and he thought immediately that he would hold no more secrets from her and all his oaths that he made especially the one about P-Chan are all worthy of being damned.

He was glad that they decided to elope together, defying their fathers and all their suitors/friends well all except for the Kunos but then again NO-ONE likes them and it wouldn't be long before they ended up in a mental hospital and staying there for life and especially from the failed wedding where Kodachi wore a black wedding dress and Kuno wielding an actual steel sword which is illegal.

Decided that he was alright, he washed himself clean before he drained the water of the furo and got himself cleaned before he left the bathroom and thought he could do some training before he thought of seeing Akane for homework which would be a cover of course.

Meanwhile Akane was done talking with Kasumi and by the luck of the gods, Nodoka did have a talk with her as the elder was alone and she was surprised so to say but understood when the conversation ended and she did promise to have a talk with the married couple and also she would keep things a secret.

Akane thought a lot of pressure was gone from their shoulders when she talked to Kasumi... overall she thought that she would be disappointed but considering how the fathers were acting at the wedding, she easily forgave her and reminded her that she wanted to have a chat with the two of them in the future.

"It's ok Kasumi... I'll remind the baka when I see him later."

"Treat him nice little sister."

"Don't worry I will big sister."

Akane smiled at Kasumi and went off to find her husband... thinking of a few places where he could be, she hid a smile at despite being the brash, crude and very powerful martial artist that he was, underneath all of it he was gentle and was a romantic at heart.

When she entered her room to change out of her clothes to prepare for a yellow long skirt and white blouse... she knew she had an interesting figure and her breasts were perky but Ranma didn't care about that, he treated her like a princess in the fairy tales that Kasumi told her when they were little... he was her knight in shining armour.

Her mind thought back to a moment where his touch was so soft that she nearly wet herself from his hands alone.

**---------------------------**

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh yes Ranma like that!"

Her hands were guiding his head down towards her centre as she felt his tongue lick her pussy in soft even strokes which was something that she wouldn't never even thought about Ranma Saotome.

The martial artist was unsure of how to do it back to Akane for all the times she sucked on his mighty tool... so he thought this was a good compliment back so he stuck his face down between her legs and carefully licked her lips before he went into a pattern that made her moan loud... he remembered her sweet spot as his tongue stroked her clit which made Akane squeak.

His tongue was like a snake going up and down on her outer lips, making sure to take extra care... Ranma went into a pattern that made sure that she felt like she was on fire with each pass it made, she literally liked this lot and she couldn't wait to try it on his female form if it felt great to her.

"RANMMMMMA!"

He heard his name being shouted before... but this was the first time he heard his name shouted out in passion and immediately he felt a tangy taste which he immediately went to cleaning up mode as her liquid flooded his senses and went down his throat.

Immediately a few minutes later he cleaned her up and then his head pulled away only to be dragged up by Akane which gave her husband a very powerful kiss on the lips and then licking her own juices to which she smiled.

"I taste good don't I?"

"Oh yes... you definitely taste good."

"I can't wait to see how you taste dear..."

Ranma saw her lips open and her tongue lick them very clearly but she then pushed him back before she went into a doggy position wiggling her seductive butt in his face... she knew what she wanted.

"I want more than that... husband."

They continued their antics till the light of the coming dawn sun.

**---------------------------**

Akane searched the house for Ranma until she remembered where he would dwell most of the time and took off for her room because it was the only way to get onto the roof and to where her husband is.

After getting up on the roof, she spotted him relaxing with his hands behind his head.

"There you are baka."

Ranma turned his head to see Akane coming closer to him as she then snuggled up to him in the lovely weather.

"Alright there tomboy...?"

"Yes Ranma I'm doing ok... I was wondering where you was."

"Well after beating up pops for the wedding was the vent of release I needed... well it would have been if it wasn't for a tomboy that I knew."

"You must be the baka prince that made my dreams come true then."

They laughed and giggled for a few minutes before they turned their attention to the sky.

"Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"I told Kasumi... she knows about us now, when the time is right she'll want to have a discussion with us."

"I got the feeling this is Kasumi's way of giving us a few ground rules."

"Course it is Ranma... silly but this is better than having our fathers going on about it."

"If you put it that way Akane."

Akane then sat up and took Ranma's hand with her and caressed it with her remaining one.

"Hey Ranma?"

"Yeah 'Kane?"

"Can you help me train?"

"Whatever for?"

"So I can help you... we are into this together now and I don't want to feel helpless anymore."

"Sure if that's what you want 'Kane."

"Of course it's what I want baka."

They ended up having a snuggle before they ended up going back inside her room for some homework... the peace was something of a must because this was the last time that Nerima would encounter such a thing.

-----------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(Taro) Here's another chapter for you guys... if you wondering how I'm feeling, I didn't win the Evangelion Lemon Contest as expected but I ended up tying for 5th place with Alpha Zulu and beat Lord Raa, Froop and Kargan in the process and I thought I've done well to earn my position.

So yeah I like to thank the **9** people that voted for me for it and it's up on so go there and review if you can but anyway review this chapter instead and things will get going into progression.


	4. Another day begins in School

**_PACK OF CARDS _**

By

**Taro M.D**

**Chapter 4**

Another day begins in School

**---------------------------**

For someone minor it is going to be the end of his involvement in the whole series which in turn will set things in motion for another downfall which might be coming up soon although I was busy with other projects but I'll be updating back to normal so for my fans expect the usual works.

As for Ryoga his end in the wars will come soon however I won't treat Ryoga like trash because he gets a happy ending so Ryoga fans will be happy but for the moment the story focuses on the honourless pigheaded pervert who is quick to anger at Ranma and gets lost even if he goes in the right direction he'll still end up in another place probably another country.

So yeah this is where Ryoga finally gets what coming to him... fans will knows that I got the feel of Ranma 1/2 then you will know what's coming next and hopefully this is where it gets good.

**---------------------------**

_Recapping of what happened in the last chapter of Pack of Cards, Ranma and Akane returned home to which Ranma immediately gave his father a savage beating in an impromptu training session as he went to take a drip in the furo remembering a memory from the weekend in which Akane gave him one of many blowjobs which ended up into her stomach. _

_Afterwards he made a vow that all his secrets abide to his honour would be revealed to Akane which meant bad news to Ryoga meanwhile the new Mrs. Saotome talked to Kasumi and immediately felt relieved that she understood and was slightly disappointed in them for the elope but they promised her that they'll have a chat one day in the future._

_Ranma and Akane then shared a romantic break on the roof, glad that no-one interrupted them as they planned for their future._

**---------------------------**

_Where the hell am I now... doesn't look like anything familiar to me, again I am lost and it's all Ranma's fault I know it is._

The eternally lost boy fumed in thought as he was once again lost although this time he was on the bridge in the middle of London although he didn't care on how people were in turn talking about behind his back nor that gang of chavs that tried to threaten them only for Ryoga to just basically growl at them before they ran off in terror.

_Oh Akane my love please wait a bit longer... I'll show you that I'm better than that bastard anyway, thank god I stopped the wedding before those idiot elders married them off._

Walking off into the crowd of tourists, it took a few moments for Ryoga to reappear in another part of the world... his quest to finally beat Ranma at winning Akane's heart still eluding him although he doesn't realise that the winds of change were about to blow in his direction.

Sides he's got Akari and he thinks he's man enough for two women... god and I thought Kuno was stupid.

**---------------------------**

Back in Nerima Japan, the sun was ready to appear in the night sky as dawn came about and as usual Ranma Saotome was woken up by his idiot father on the basis of training... this time the youth decided to finally stop holding back and pummelled Genma after he dodged a haymaker punch which then was the prelude before the event started and then it ended when Ranma punted the old man into the pond turning him into an unconscious panda.

"Pfft Baka-Panda is an embarrassment to marital arts."

With that declaration he went back inside the house heading straight for the kitchen where he met up with Kasumi who was always there cooking breakfast... it was one of the things he got used to whilst he was here at the Tendo Dojo and somehow this eased him as he made his way inside.

"Good morning Ranma!"

"Morning Kasumi... when's breakfast?"

"It'll be a few minutes you might have time to have a quick soak in the furo."

Ranma nodded and made his way upstairs and headed for the furo... he got inside the bath room as he was stripping down naked in the changing room as he then got inside the furo and relaxed in the tub as he felt such tensions left him and was about to start to clean himself up when suddenly he heard the door open.

"Hey I'm in here!"

"Oh good, I was hoping to bump into you!"

He froze when he heard Akane's voice as she entered the bath room slowly taking off her pj's and then putting a lock on the door before placing a sign in front before she turned to see Ranma and she smirked and then licked her lips at him before she joined him in the furo and then coming close to give him a hug whilst at the same time looking down at his reaction.

"I believe I'm hungry darling... you don't mind if I get some down there do you Ranma?"

Not taking an answer from her husband... she dived under the water and Ranma had to keep silent a moan as he felt her mouth and tongue work him over, normally he would allow himself to succumb to pleasure but in this house, privacy was something that wasn't gained and he was scared on how the residents would find out and their ruse would be uncovered before they had the chance to make progress.

He felt her mouth leaving him and she resurfaced with a smile on her face as she then leaned over to get the bathing supplies and decided to get herself clean and then being the loving wife as she was, decided to help her husband get clean by offering to scratch his back although Ranma was floored at the whole thing although he felt her breasts rubbing against his back.

"Akane love we shouldn't be doing this, we never get any peace."

"I know Ranma but Kasumi was glad to give us the time needed for a few things although I did go a bit over the top with me sucking you off underwater... it was something that I'd always wanted to do when we did get married and you liked it."

"I know I do but we really want to keep this deception up, we're really taking a risk by being here together..."

"I don't really care about that Ranma, we deserve to be together despite what our rivals think... to be honest I really want to get rid of them and then we'll let our parents know about us so we can get on with our lives, I know I don't mind if we'll ever get back to something normal but we need to focus on our schoolwork especially you if we're going to college together."

"Of course Akane I don't want to be known as a dumb jock for the rest of my life."

"You'll always be MY dumb jock baka."

"I knew you would say that tomboy."

They ended that by cleaning up and then heading out to get into their school clothes, the threat of Nabiki was high in the air and instantly as he thought Ranma had decided he was going to be the first to get rid of the rivals, he decided that now that he was married... all secrets that he had despite his honour should be revealed which included Ryoga's curse.

_Ryoga your dishonour comes to an end, you'll be getting yours at last._

**---------------------------**

Ranma and Akane were now heading off to school as Nabiki went off ahead as she normally would on a school day, the first thing that they would have to deal with was the rumour mill about the failed wedding, Akane was expected to get some teasing from the rest of the girls and does Ranma from the guys but also the re-kindle of the so called finance war.

They thought that it was a bit strange but they had to go back to the familiar routine of their previous days and the first thing that they had to deal with was an annoyance that neither of them wanted around but he like his sister were made declared rivals.

"Halt there foul sorcerer, release the clutches of the fair Akane Tendo and prepare yourself for the end that you been delaying!"

Kuno was there with his sword drawn out ready for his daily attempt to slay the foul sorcerer and free the fair maiden, however he didn't realise that Ranma or Akane would always beat him to the ground and thus he would have the determination to fight on and finally win the battle although the other students think that he is a loser but they say it in fear because he's the principal's son.

_I forgot about Kuno... I hate that perverted egotistical insane bastard!_

_I've had about enough of this loser, time to sort him out._

"Let's go Akane we're going to be late for class if we stay dealing with this loser."

"Yeah we don't want to get clean up detail."

Ranma and Akane rushed into school leaving Kuno to be flabbergasted and suddenly he heard murmuring as the rest of the student body were talking amongst themselves before the bell rang and they rushed in although Nabiki who wanted to see Kuno getting whooped was surprised that he was ignored and took this to note.

_Poor Kuno baby, he doesn't like being ignored does he?_

Another school day had begun once more but hopefully this day should be different than any other.

**---------------------------**

Ryoga continued to walk down the path and suddenly he looked around and felt his hear soar as to where he was... he spotted the school where Ranma and Akane go to which meant that he was in Nerima and now he had the chance to go find Ranma and finally give him the beating of his life.

_Soon Ranma, soon you will finally loose and I'll not only gain the love of Akane but things will finally be looking up for me._

It would be a cold day in hell before the gods of chaos would let THAT happen. ****

---------------------------

Principal Kuno was in his Hawaiian office checking his paperwork, one day he will get what he wants even though most of the majority doesn't want his wishes to come true either really awful school uniforms or bowler haircuts for all the students, there was one student that continued to defy him in every way possible... Ranma Saotome.

_The bad student thinks he can continue to defy the big kahuna... well his days are numbered, I've had enough of his bad antics and now I'm going to resort to my most nefarious plan yet this time I'm going to destroy not only his self confidence but I'll destroy his education at the same time!_

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard as the principal composed himself.

"Come in, the door's open!"

A middle-aged man entered the room and is accompanied by a couple of police officers in tow, Kuno instantly knew that something bad was about to happen, especially when the man looked like someone who was after his job.

"What can the big kahuna do for you gentlemen?"

"You are in my seat Kuno... officers if you will, arrest this man!"

Suddenly one of the police officers came up to him and before he could react, a pair of handcuffs was placed onto him.

"What is this for? I haven't done anything wrong in the first place!"

"Kuno Kuroshiro you are under arrest for child abandonment, job stealing, misuse of school facilities and public humiliation, you have the right to remain silent and anything you say will be used against you in a court of law, let's go 'big kahuna'."

Ex-principal Kuno was picked up from the seat and was dragged away from the office by the two officers... everything in school was stopped as soon as the word got spread and everyone in school went to the nearest window when they saw the wannabe Hawaiian away to their squad car as Tatewaki looked on in shock.

"You boys goin' be real sorry for treatin' the Big Kahuna dis way!"

"Yeah, yeah get in the car ya loon!"

They threw him into the car and drove down to the Tokyo prescient as the school erupted into a loud roar of cheers.

**---------------------------**

Due to Principal Kuno's sudden arrest, the man who took over from the loon issued that all lessons for the rest of the day were cancelled and they were free to go home which everyone was glad to ditch school and leave, the teachers were stunned by that and immediately went off to confront the new principal.

For Ranma and Akane they decided to take the long way home and ended up heading for the public park in which they could just have lunch and basically time for themselves to which they enjoyed the peace... they was close together and with Kasumi's bento shared between them it was romantic at least for them.

_Knowing this place we'll get interrupted by one of our rivals._

"RANMA SAOTOME YOU SWINE, PREPARE TO DIE!"

Ranma and Akane turned round to see Ryoga who was ready to kill someone as he had his umbrella out ready.

"Ryoga!"

"Oh god..." 

-----------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(Taro) Yep I originally had to dispose of Ryoga's efforts this early but I thought why not get rid of the Principal instead and sides in everyone's opinion no-one likes the guy so he's a minor idiot who thinks he's Hawaiian and is probably as worse as Tatewaki Kuno thinking he's an epic swordsman from Feudal Japan.

I apologise for the delay as I was writing another entry for Tobias and I personally think that I got a chance at least claiming a major share of the pie this time so yeah I haven't abandoned you guys at all but when the time comes for voting to start... in September then I'm hopeful that you guys will do what's right.

Ok back to the fanfic, this is where you guys take a few minutes of your time and REVIEW telling me on what you thought of this chapter? Alright then I'll see you guys later!


	5. Pchan exposed! The end of Ryoga

**_PACK OF CARDS _**

By

**Taro M.D**

**Chapter 5 **

P-Chan exposed: The end of Ryoga's interest

**---------------------------**

The notes that I've always used here aren't going to go away so I expect no more complaining at the end now onto what's happening now... this is the conclusion from the previous chapter, I had originally motioned to add some more but I lost interest and added the unusual ending as my recent reviews have decided to call it.

A cast member goes bye-bye in this chapter and as the title shows, it will be the eternally lost pig-boy that will bow out of this chapter... Principal Kuno was something that I needed to get rid of in terms of story and I'll show you why even if you're the strongest or as strong as an ox, words will cut you down to a point where they stay with you forever and affect the mind.

Let's begin the chapter.

**---------------------------**

_Recapping of what happened in the last chapter of Pack of Cards, Ranma and Akane return to school after the usual morning of him beating up his father and then spending the remainder of that time with Akane as they shared more moments after Akane gives him an underwater blowjob._

_Ignoring Kuno when they arrived at school, they continue on with their day unknownst to everyone there, Principal Kuno gets arrested for stealing the right man's job and gets dragged out disgracefully with the entire student body celebrating and then calling school off for the day, Ranma and Akane run off to the park where they encountered Ryoga who's pissed off. _

**---------------------------**

Ryoga instantly started to attack Ranma with his umbrella in his usual angry style which gave the martial artist plenty of time to duck and weave through his attempts to hurt him and all because of his training and that Ryoga is always predictable in his rage but unfortunately he chose the wrong time to make himself known and he was going to pay.

"Stop jumping about you bastard and hold still!"

"Long as you don't hurt me bacon-breath!"

"You will pay for that insult!"

Ranma and Ryoga quickly clashed blows as Ryoga got a couple of hits in but Ranma disarmed him and the umbrella landed about twenty feet away before they continued on with their fisticuffs and impromptu battle but Akane was a bit angry that Ryoga interrupted her and Ranma's moment... she kind of concluded that the lost boy had a crush on her but she was married to Ranma and concern began to build in her.

"Ryoga, stop fighting Ranma he hasn't done a thing to you so back off!"

"Never Akane, who knows what he's really thinking about inside... he's a bastard and I'm going to prove it by beating him to a pulp, prepare to die Ranma!"

Ryoga quickly reclaimed his offensive and it seemed that the two of them was fighting into an intense draw as Akane knew that this would continue on until at least one of them got hurt and she wasn't in the mood so she made a motion however a cyclist was going pass and near to where the fighting was there was a large puddle of water and when he went over the puddle, Ranma knew what would happen so he jumped out of the way as Ryoga was splashed by cold water and instantly he disappeared.

_Ryoga's got a water curse?_

Akane went over to the pile of clothes that built up and slowly she wondered what kind of curse that he had and eventually she found out for herself... she didn't want to believe it at first but when she saw P-chan emerge from the pile, her expression went frozen into shock and horror whilst P-chan went white as a sheet although not too far away Ranma watched with attention although he felt that Ryoga was going to be up shit creek without a paddle.

_Akane finally figures it out... Ryoga it's all over for you. _

Akane then took out the thermostat of hot water and grabbed P-chan before putting him back into the pile before she poured the boiling water over the pile as the water curse was triggered seeing Ryoga transformed back into his human form and then was then Akane knew, she finally knew that her precious pet pig turned out to be one of the only people that she could trust.

Her eyes flashed red as she exploded into a fiery aura that was slowly getting bigger and bigger and Ryoga who couldn't move for the sake of fear... knew that he was in deep trouble.

"RYOOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAA NOOOO BAAAAAAKAAAA!"

All of Nerima practically stopped for a few minutes.

**---------------------------**

Ryoga practically sweat dropped at the angry expression on Akane's face... not even see was this angry when she normally was with Ranma but he didn't even knew that he would be the cause of this, so he tried to delay the eventual doom.

"Ranma was the one responsible for giving me this curse; I've only tried to stop him from making any advances because he doesn't deserve you."

"BY PRETENDING TO BE P-CHAN!"

Ryoga had to cringe when he realised that he just made her angrier than before so he just realised that he just better shut up.

"You had the nerve to pretend to be my pet pig in order to drive me and Ranma apart, all those arguments that I had with him... about him being a pervert were for nothing when I realise that YOUR EVEN WORSE!"

"But... but he was the one that gave me the curse..."

"You know that's bullshit Ryoga, I remember things different..."

"Ranma?"

"Yeah Akane?"

"How did Ryoga get cursed and tell me everything..."

"You knew how I first met Ryoga before me and pops went to Jusenkyo before getting the curse, I chased that fool all over the place when I realised that there was another young man who was watching and I didn't notice him at first but then later on after Ryoga first showed up, I realised that he was the one that was there but he decided to act on the code of honour between warriors and I've kept my word ever since."

Ryoga slowly grew to anger on how Ranma broke his word... but Akane was still angry so he didn't know what to do so he didn't care in his logic... Ranma was to blame for his entire problem

"RANMA YOU BASTARD..." 

Ryoga began to move forward but Akane got her hammer out and it was glowing with the same aura as her own and Ryoga practically sweat-dropped so he stood where he was, somehow he wasn't going to get off lightly.

"So was that it Ranma... all because Ryoga got lost for three days before your challenge over some piece of bread!"

Akane practically deduced this out since she heard the story of how Ranma met Ryoga and how the challenge happened but she never figured out anything beyond that... now she knew what happened and now realised one thing about Ryoga... he was so pig-headed over things that he didn't realise that he was to blame for his curse.

"Ryoga I considered you a friend before last week but now that you purposely LIED to me in order to drive a wedge between me and my husband..."

"YOU GOT MARRIED TO HIM!"

"Yes Ryoga, I won't hold anymore secrets from my wife... not anymore and neither you or anyone else will affect us anymore, consider this an end to our rivalry and sides your SUPPOSED to be engaged to Akari you idiot!"

Ryoga took the shock admission from the couple about them being married into mind and began to get angry, how dare Ranma force Akane to marry him especially when he did everything in his power to prevent them from getting married previously... a look of rage erupted on his face as he prepared to give Ranma the worse beating that he ever had.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU YA BASTARD, PREPARE TO DIE!"

"RYOGA NO BAKA!"

Ryoga jumped towards Ranma preparing to give him a vicious haymaker but Akane stood up in front of her husband, glowed brightly and swung her hammer at the pig-boy and the sound that the two places made was heard throughout the ward of Nerima.

WHACK!

Ryoga was sent flying into the air via the same way Ranma used to be whacked but he went higher this time and even worse he was thrown across a long way until he disappeared into the distance with a resounding ping as Akane went back to normal and fell to her knees, tears were in her eyes as she cried to herself about how her own pet pig betrayed her and felt cheated about all the times that Ranma tried to separate her from the pervert and how she didn't know about it... a few minutes later, the crying stopped.

"Ranma..."

She looked at him with an expression in her eyes that he never saw in her before, he felt a bit guilty at how she looked innocent and hurt.

"Yeah?"

"I feel really stupid for calling you all those names even though you tried your best... I feel really stupid for not getting the hints."

"It's not your fault Akane; it's mine for allowing my honor get in the way... I should have told you straight away but I didn't."

Akane made some sniffing noises as he joined her on the ground, immediately she gave him a glomp forgetting that they were in public and especially if their rivals could be around or watching.

"We both made mistakes tomboy... I don't want this sort of thing to happen again."

"Don't worry baka; we'll just make new mistakes in the future... I'll try and listen to you fully from now on."

"I promise not to keep secrets from you again; you are number 1 as far as I can tell."

"Thank you Ranma."

They kissed each other on the lips although they didn't notice how Konatsu was watching from the nearby bushes having a think to himself before he left... deciding not to tell Ukyo what happened, there are something's that she don't want to hear.

I can't blame him though. 

**---------------------------**

A few hours later back at the Tendo Dojo, Ranma revealing the secret of Ryoga to the rest of the occupants met with various reactions and shock admissions, Nabiki was naturally angry of course and vowed to keep him away from Nerima and Kasumi practically exploded as she was very angry and out of character which was surprising for her.

But the elders admitted that they knew that Ryoga was P-chan was a scheme of theirs to get their children together was met with various looks of shock and anger, so much that Kasumi practically threw her father and Mr. Saotome out of the house for the night... with nothing to do they just ended up heading for the bars to get drunk.

Ranma and Akane went upstairs to get away for a while as they ended up comforting each other... and a round of gentle sex ensured from the furo followed by making out in the dojo before they did some sparring and away from Nabiki's meddling, eventually everything was calm and they all went to sleep, ready for the next day.

Another day in the centre of chaos.

**--------------------------- **

(Taro) The end of chapter 5 and with it, the end of Ryoga's involvement at least for now... it's not that I dislike Ryoga but he's utterly stupid and his own ignorance for admitting his faults practically led him to getting his ass whooped, would I give him a happy ending you might ask... it depends on what mood I'm in at the time.

You might think that this is not as good as the previous chapters in terms of quality and excellence but wrapping up Sex Days 5-1 although it was rushed... I didn't want to fail my fans so apologies if it wasn't as good as you liked it but blame Tobias for the sudden Lemon Contest that came up and you'll know why I wasted all the perverted creative energies into writing an entry that I hope will win and overthrow Rx7 as champion.

I'm not abandoning you guys here if that is what you thinking but considering I got university in the next 6-7 weeks depending if I do get in will distract me but I WILL get this done, that is a promise I will make in order to keep you guys happy.

I would like to have some reviews as soon as you are done reading this; it helps me and any future ideas for this story.


	6. Seems start to crack

**_PACK OF CARDS_**

By

**Taro M.D**

Chapter 6  
Seems start to crack.

--------------------------

Yeah I've pretty much decided that I'm going to focus on the downfall of the Amazons and from the title it also suggests that Kodachi will go as well... I mean she's a genuine psycho raised in a family of loons pretending to be high nobles of an ancient clan but as in fact they well lost it and I believe events will make sure that the Kunos won't last long in Nerima.

So you may wonder if I'm going to continue on with this and also how long would I let this last... well I got something on the basis of at least 10 and towards 20, it'll be something that I intend to finish as well so it'll happen when it does.

**  
---------------------------**

_Recapping of what happened in the last chapter of Pack of Cards, Ranma and Akane were let off following the arrest of Kuroshiro Kuno the ex principal and forcing the school to close for the day, they encountered Ryoga who was still angry at Ranma for all the troubles in his life._

The battle continued on until Akane finally saw Ryoga getting turned into P-Chan which ended up turning into a one sided slaughter after an attempted explanation failed to derail the freight train that is Akane's anger so he got sent into the horizon Akane style... right after he heard that the two got married, The family elders also suffered as Kasumi threw them out for the night.

---------------------------****

The morning sun was beginning to rise and the peaceful quiet that was settled in the air was quickly disrupted by the sounds of two drunken men coming back from a night at the bars, the disruptive force would often wake people up from their slumbers but as they slowly returned to the Tendo Dojo... they had to think of a plan to get their children together.

"Saotome we need to get those children of ours together!"

"I know Tendo... we need to think of a plan first."

"But the dojo's future is in stake... hell the day is getting closer."

"I know damn it and we need to get our stubborn children together before we lose everything we planned for."

The two elders came in through the dojo's entrance at the side just as a figure in the shadows left where he was hiding in and headed off into the distance.

_I must tell Himura-san the news._

---------------------------

Ranma Saotome was glad he was able to wake up early this morning because he had one hell of a pleasant surprise just as he felt the empty warm place where his wife was, immediately he felt pleasure as he felt his manhood being orally worshipped but he opened his eyes to realise that a tented area was formed and Akane was underneath somewhere.

_I'm really glad that Akane convinced me to sleep in her room... oh yeah now that's what I call service._

He was really enjoying it however until he clearly heard the sound of drunken singing in the distance which meant that the bumbling fathers was due to come back but he felt his pleasure peaking as he sighed loud and muffled moans which Akane pulled away and then climbed up the sheets until she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Mmmmm..." Akane swallowed the cum that was in her mouth and smiled against her husband.

"Enjoyed that baka?"

She whispered to him whilst calmly enjoying the peace and quiet... although she didn't know that their fathers was returning to the Dojo at this moment of time.

"Of course koi... but I heard our fathers coming back and I need to go, we still have to maintain our image."

"Awww but I want to have more cuddle time with you honey."

"I know, I know but I seriously have to go."

"Ok then I'll see you down for breakfast."

"Of course don't worry... unless you don't want me to leave?"

"Get going you silly."

Akane smiled at him just as Ranma snuck out of her room as he headed back to the guest room just as the front door opened and the fathers returned but as usual everything was back to normal.

---------------------------

Nabiki gotten word that school was back on as usual and she made sure to tell Ranma and Akane of this as well just as they got changed into their regular school outfits... but somehow as soon as they get there, the couple was encountered once again by the annoyance of their lives Tatewaki Kuno.

"Halt there sorcerer you shall not walk away as you did last time, your doom shall be at hand!"

Kuno started to rush towards the happy couple where Ranma and Akane were more prepared for the buffoon... until that was that the kendo student got body checked to the ground in a not so pretty manor, raising up the students could see that the man that practically dismantled the attacker was a tall mean-looking muscular man with brown hairs and had a permanent glare in his eyes... wearing some sort of tracksuit.

"That's enough of that kid... back off now or you'll regret what I can do!"

Kuno got back up shakily and glared at the man.

"How dare you peasant interfere in the process of my quest to destroy the sorcerer Saotome!"

"What are you deluded? I don't see no sorcerer here... this is the modern times, not the feudal era... get inside now or you'll be kicked out of school for the day!"

"Get out of my way you brute!"

Kuno proceeded to charge the man until he felt that he was going to strike him down with the kendo... until the man then proceeded to sidestep the blow, give the kendo artist a vicious back punch to the head and then proceeded to give him a kidney punch which then caused him to slump down onto the ground hard and was unconscious... this stunned the school into silence until the man looked at the gathering crowd and give them a harsh glare.

"Well haven't you all got lessons to go to, go on scatter!"

Everyone who wasn't clueless proceeded to head inside the school well all except for Ranma and Akane who were still surprised but this was interrupted by a cough of attention from the man.

"I believe you two have lessons to go to, don't worry about beating up that crap swordsman anymore Saotome I'll handle things here... I believe the principal will want to speak to you two later on today, just to give you a warning now... I believe you have time to go back inside and head for your lessons."

"Y..yeah come on Ranma let's go."

"Okay then... wait I didn't get your name?"

"Call me Mr. Kento."

Kento then proceeded to pick up Kuno up in the manner of how a bouncer chucks out either the troublemaker or the drunk and then proceeded to give him the sharpest kick that Ranma has ever seen and Kuno was seen flying into the air and into the horizon.

Ranma and Akane then proceeded inside immediately.

---------------------------

Throughout the day the new principal's changes were immediately as effective as white on rice at the first assembly under his reign... Mr Kento was introduced as a sort of trouble defuse who was trained in not only how to be a bouncer but also 16 forms of martial arts and basic boxing which made Ranma a bit suspicious at the man.

The new principal introduced himself as Mr.Tawaka Youji and explained in a few minutes as to how Mr. Kuno took his job away years ago out of spite and jealously and that they were once best friends and knew Mrs. Kuno before her untimely disappearance which drove Kuroshiro nuts and prompted the end of their friendship when he came back as the Hawaiian fruitcake.

Immediately he decided to give changes to the system installed by the nutter by disposing of them which meant no more extreme ways of getting their grades... which delighted the student body and made them happy.

Also he immediately gave concern that Tatewaki Kuno was walking on thin ice now as he grew out of control which gave the students some relief but got a feeling the Kendo student would return... now that issue was settled and immediately the assembly disassembled and they went off to their lessons once more.

Things would change slightly from this arrangement.

---------------------------

Lunch would come around for both Ranma and Akane... with the teachers just being regular as usual, including Hinako... they were glad when they would be able to rest for the duration however it was meant to be especially when Ranma's danger senses began to kick in, just as a bomb appeared from out of nowhere to which the martial artist disappeared just as it explodes out powerful knockout gas.

Appearing from on the tree in a swirl of black leaves Kodachi Kuno... the so called finance who has no claim on him and just plain old fashioned crazy appears in her trademark leotard and had her patent razor sharp ribbon ready in hand.

"Oh Ranma-sama I've come to save you from that flat chested harlot that is keeping your love for me hidden."

"Who are you calling flat chested you fucking psycho!"

"Shut it you harlot I wasn't talking to you, now just let Ranma-sama go so we can go off and be happy!"

"Like I'm ever going with you!"

"But Ranma-sama you may say no but I know your heart is telling me something different!"

"It's called the truth you nut so go away you nut!"

Kodachi was a bit stunned from that remark but she instead focused her fury onto Akane which was a bit surprised but realised that she was in for another fight with the gymnast... but she was concerned about Ranma so she did decide to fight.

"So the harlot wants to fight huh, I'll finally put you in your place once for all you common peasant!"

"What you'll be getting from me is a well deserved kicking!"

Akane and Kodachi engaged each other in a vigorous fight which saw blows being traded on both sides as the fight reached an inpass with both fighters equally matched... however something happened that normally happens in Nerima but some idiot thought it would be a good idea to open up a bottle of cold water and then before he would drink it, Kodachi's ribbon after it missed was whacked out and was flying right towards Ranma and nearly everyone gasped just as the cold water spilt onto him and activating his curse.

"AW DAMMIT I WAS HOPING NOT TO TURN INTO A GIRL TODAY!"

Everyone watched as Akane and Kodachi stopped their fight and turned round to see Ranma-chan or Ranko wet although Akane was concerned, however Kodachi after a brief pause and using a part of her mind that she hasn't used in a long time, she finally thought of the comparison between her Ranma-sama and her worse enemy Ranko and as quick as lightning struck the ground, she finally figured out that they were one and the same.

"NO!!!!!!"

Kodachi finally had a spell of rage on her face at being deceived and took advantage of Akane being distracted to grab her with her ribbon and throwing her towards the monster in her eyes.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER AND TAKE THAT HARLOT WITH YOU!!!"

Kodachi quickly disappeared in her black rose whirlwind and everyone was completely confused and was shocked from her outburst.

"I guess she finally knows about my curse then."

"I think she does... now she can leave us alone."

Nabiki realised this as well and she figured out how this would affect her plans just as Mr Kento came up to them.

"Saotome, Tendo the principal will see you now."

Ranko who was surprised that Kento knew about his curse... got up and Akane as well just as the young woman got out a thermos to change him back to normal form just in case that this would happen and as they left, Mr Kento sighed and turned round to the crowd who was still gathering.

"Alright everyone there's nothing to see now... go back to eating your lunch!"

The crowd pretty much broke up.

---------------------------

Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo were waiting inside the newly furbished principal's office which didn't have the palm trees, the giant beach... no it looked like a regular office and as Mr. Tanaka turned round in his seat.

"Ah Mr. Saotome, Miss Tendo glad that you could make it."

He looked at them and broke out a relived smile before he went back to his business like expression.

"I've been meaning to meet you since your teachers talk about you often... I mean it's not every day a unique person such as you is a student at this school."

"Uh... yeah why did you bring me up here anyway sir?"

Akane was holding his hand silently which the principal took notice but carried on.

"I looked at your record Mr. Saotome and talking to all your teachers made me confirms this as well but you have currently an above average grade and judging from your attendance records, you are in danger of having to repeat the year over again."

---------------------------

(Taro) Yep you guessed it, it's the end of the chapter and man was I glad to get this done... I feel that my writing abilities have returned and I know this was one LONG chapter so it'll be worth it I felt... but yeah the new principal is going to do something that'll have an effect on the storyline.

But yeah Kodachi has figured it out and I can pretty much tell and you lot would as well... she's the next one to be eliminated from the story and slowly as I can, her insanity will increase and eventually she'll end up locked up but then again even for a nut then happiness will eventually show up for her... like hell.

Anyway I expect reviews, spread the word as Taro returns to 


	7. Deal or No Deal

_**PACK OF CARDS**_

By

**Taro M.D**

Chapter 7  
Deal or No Deal

--------------------------

This is a fireback to those people who thought that to catch a panda sucked... you want me to write the next chapter of pack of cards well here you go I'm writing one now and this is for those people who think that I'm well past it... the utter cheek of these people I mean I've been around for a heck of a long time... at least 5 years and man this is worse then that time when I had to deal with Xing.

So yeah it follows from the end of the last chapter... the new principal lays down the shock that Ranma will have to repeat the next year if his grades don't improve so what will happen next is well basically down to me but I WILL NOT TOLERATE CRAP REVIEWS WITHOUT MEANING! 

**--------------------------**

_Recapping of what happened in the last chapter of Pack of Cards, Genma and Soun were planning to get their children married soon although they didn't know that a mysterious agent was watching them and reporting back to Himura-san, whilst this is happening Ranma and Akane spent the morning together doing martial things._

Back at school the new principal is in effect stamping out his authority by using a new enforcer to dispatch the pest Tatewaki Kuno and speaking of Kuno, Kodachi finally figured out that her Ranma-sama is actually the red haired harlot that she is sworn to kill... basically she called him a monster and disappeared.

_  
The new principal then asked for them... and told Ranma that he was about to repeat the year again._

---------------------------

"WHAT?!" 

Ranma Saotome blinked as he was in shock... it was bad enough that the old principal had a grudge against him but now he was in danger of repeating the year which is the last thing he wanted to do... especially with their plans of going to college together are now likely to go down the tubes.

"Now Mr. Saotome most principals would just say that and not expect any kind of results from you regardless... but since you're somewhat of a hero around this school then I would be declined to keep you here for another year."

Ranma was a bit confused as he turned to Akane for a bit of help... so silently she took the hint.

"What do you mean by that Mr Tanaka?"

"it's simple Miss Tendo..."

"Uh it's not Tendo anymore sir... It's Saotome, me and Ranma eloped last week."

Akane turned to Ranma as she smiled, squeezed his hand which he took the message easily as they kissed lightly.

"Ahhh I knew that I saw you two before... you were in Tokyo... may I add congratulations by the way?"

"Thank you sir." 

"Yeah thanks."

"Now as I was saying... I see potential in you Mr. Saotome, if you are as focused as you are in martial arts with schoolwork then you would have a grade that is suitable for college... so I talked to your teachers about a compromise and they were mostly sceptical which included Miss Hinako as she is your English teacher."

Ranma had to wince at that... but he keep listening that and he liked the feel of Akane's hand squeezing him.

"Eventually they agreed to the compromise about you so I offer you this deal then Mr. Saotome... I will allow you to take 2 weeks off sort of like a vacation of sorts and I will allow your wife here to be your tutor for those 2 weeks and you will go through all the work that you are overdue and then if you do ALL of it then I will allow you to stay on your current year and you will join the Seniors next term."

Ranma didn't know what to do... I mean the chance to actually catch up his work so that he'll be allowed to join the Seniors next year but if he didn't then he would spend another year as a junior and he didn't know how that would affect their relationship and knowing the lazy bastard well his father would throw him out onto the streets.

"Alright sir I'll take your offer so how much work do I have to do in 2 weeks?"

The principal then nodded and picked up Ranma's grade sheet and gave it to the youth as he read through it... he blanched at what he had to do.

"As you can see... your PE grade is superb enough for you to progress with but as for the rest of your grades however... that will be your greatest challenge... if you can get each of them up to about B or so then I will let you progress and judging from your manner Mr Saotome then this will suit you."

"Yes sir I do love a challenge."

"Excellent now go see your teachers about the grade work and I'll see the both of you in two weeks."

"Yes sir!"

They both bow in respect before together they left his office.

---------------------------

Meanwhile in another section of the school... Nabiki Tendo was busy calculating how to re-establish control over the financial methods that were apparently taken down when the old principal was around, now she had to put her business underground but she wasn't determined to give up just as yet... she still had her betting ring which was still up cause Kuno wasn't one to give up although that Mr Kento creep was a tough obstacle to overcome.

_  
That new principal isn't going to stop me from my methods especially if he hires that ape to stop the fighting... I'll just make sure to keep things quiet and everything will be calm, as long as Kuno-sempai doesn't do anything stupid or Ranma not having an argument with my sister._

She knew that something suspicious was going on... and when something that doesn't get her attention then she isn't happy but then again she made a profit from the failed wedding that she didn't have any guilty thought about the happiness of her sister or the rest of the family... she knew that they didn't want the wedding to happen so that was the reason why she invited the gatecrashers... plus their presents were good for profit.

_Ah if only I can cash in my sister's happiness so often... I love getting cash so we can stay alive... sometimes it's good to be me._

Nabiki then got up from her seat and headed off towards the school to find one of her agents.

---------------------------

It was until after lunch that Ranma and Akane left under security which no one knew about well it made Nabiki suspicious but as usual she found the truth regardless... anyway the happy couple were making their way down the street, Ranma was holding the amount of work that had to be done very carefully as Akane was walking with the rest of the work.

"You know baka, this is a surprising amount of work that you have to complete."

"I'm surprised myself."

"You're the one that needs to do all this work... I'm assigned to be your tutor."

"I know, I know but still let's get this stuff home before anything bad happens... and usually it happens a lot."

They decided to rush off back towards the Tendo Dojo unknowing that someone was watching them from a distance but it was easy to gather because the light reflected off his glasses... Mousse was curious and perhaps he could use this to his own plan to get Shampoo to finally notice him and love him as well.

_It's strange seeing those two together and not arguing... oh well it doesn't matter to me because soon I'll have Xian Pu for myself!_

He thought gleefully before he made a leap back to the Nekohaten... unfortunately his first leap was mistimed and he fell down a nearby alley with a loud crash.__

---------------------------

When they got back to the Tendo Dojo where Kasumi was the only one in as Soun and Genma were surprisingly out at this time because they had a run in with Happosai and forced them to come with him in a panty raid so they were glad that they weren't there... however Ranma and Akane decided to explain things to her as she was on their side.

"So Ranma has to complete all these assignments within three weeks otherwise he'll repeat the year... that's why we're home early."

"Oh my... I understand completely I'll help in any way."

"Thanks Kasumi... you know that we can rely on you."

"Yes of course... oh before I forget Auntie Saotome will be attending dinner tonight thought I let you two know."

"Oh ok Kasumi thanks for telling us."

"Yeah let's get upstairs Ranma and take a look at what to do with the school work."

Akane was able to drag Ranma by his arm up to her room as Kasumi then went on to start on the dinner for the evening.

---------------------------

Meanwhile in a nearby location we find Ryoga who was currently still human trying to get to a certain farm but was having no luck so far since he randomly went to 4-5 locations which included Los Angeles... anyway he was lamenting.

_It's not that far to get to Akari's farm is it... I knew it was around here somewhere._

For Ryoga this was the last chance he would get at getting happiness and love... also he would cringe at the thought of having to explain to Akari about what he did to Akane as P-Chan.

---------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Taro) Yep I am making strides towards the next big event of the story and things will happen... events may happen and possibly a conflict to come but hey who knows and sides it's how I work and besides there's still a few of you out there that I don't cut the cheese well you suck literally, you can't exactly come up with a legit way and so you think I suck... well I'll just say this

The idiots out there are just trolls.

Anyway this doesn't apply to the people that I know or the ones that have this story on the subscribe list...right then it's review time and you know what to do by now.


	8. An Evening Meal

_**PACK OF CARDS**_

By

**Taro M.D**

Chapter 8  
An Evening Meal

--------------------------

It gets better and better as we move along and welcome back to Pack of Cards, now a conclusion will happen but there is a direction that I've always wanted to do but I never get the chance to do it and it has been covered before... now in Japanese Culture a man can have a wife and also he can have a mistress on the side well at least that's how the story goes, I've seen stories where this device was used but I'm now hoping to use this to my advantage. ****

So yeah you probably not going to like with what I got in mind but then again that's never stopped me before so I shall start this with every intention in mind.

**--------------------------**

_Recapping of what happened in the last chapter of Pack of Cards, Ranma and Akane find out how much work the pigtailed one has to complete before he can move on to the senior year. He is then given a three week break from school in order to complete the work and that Akane is assigned to be his tutor._

Nabiki then declares war against the new principal and vows to make sure that Akane's happiness would be crushed in order to cash in their profits. She is also suspicious on a lot of things and also plans to deal on Mr Kento the new school officer and to make sure that Kuno keeps causing trouble.

Mousse then discovers Ranma and Akane not arguing and plots to get Shampoo for himself as they let Kasumi on what's going with the whole situation from school and vows to keep it quiet from the rest and informs them that Nodoka was coming round for dinner. Meanwhile Ryoga in human form was heading for Akari's farm for redemption and a last chance with love.

---------------------------

In the Nekohaten, Cologne was running another shift as usual as Shampoo and Mousse worked to the toil as the customers coming in from the hard working days and families that wanted to have a meal out made sure that they left with fill stomachs and a smile on their faces but the recent events which were Jusenkyo and the failed wedding finally forced Cologne to get the truth from the two young Amazons and seeing that they had no choice decided to spill the beans.

"He... he killed the phoenix god Saffron?!"

"Yes great grandmother."

"I see... I may need to think on this for a bit, you two better get on working on those orders."

"Yes Elder."  
"Yes great grandmother."

The both of them left just as Cologne then had a lot on her mind to consider and that the fact that Ranma Saotome her supposed son in law was now a god-killer and that his power was tremendous enough as it was but she was now fearful that if she didn't solve things soon then the entire Amazon culture would face extinction starting with her and her granddaughter.

_I need to inform the elders about this... I think the failed wedding was the final straw; I need to find a way to convince Ranma not to destroy the Amazon culture!_

So immediately she started to write a message that would quickly go back to the village in China as fast as a bullet train despite the fact that there was a pretty large gap of water but then again Amazons always work fast and hopefully she would get a reply back in the next two days.

_I think this chase has gone long enough and we all need to find a way to settle this before blood gets spilled and we Amazons have to go to war and we won't win._

---------------------------

Meanwhile at this time Ranma was starting to get to work on the homework that was crucial to his future and for Akane's sake... the most demanding of this was his English work thanks to Miss Hinako so he went right onto it thankful that Akane was in the room with him as she went over the basics with him just to recap.

"I can't believe Hinako actually gave me all this stuff to do."

"Well maybe if you weren't always sleeping in her class or always showing up late or rescuing me from certain doom then she wouldn't have this entire work ready for you oh baka of mine."

"Yeah tomboy... at least I'm glad that I was able to destroy all of Nabiki's electronics in here otherwise we wouldn't have had this conversation.

Akane nodded and sighed as she had no hard feelings against her older sister but lately she was responsible for the wedding failure and thus she was deemed untruthful but was quickly coming close to becoming an enemy so they needed a way to finally overcome her mercenary ways in order for them to be truly happy otherwise her older sister was likely going to get kicked out of the clan.

"What do you think is going to happen tonight?"

"I don't know Akane... my mom I'm pretty sure she's up to something but hopefully it'll be good."

"I'm hoping that she'll have the means to shut our fathers up... they are still upset and hatching ideas to get us married, well that was before the weekend."

Akane reached over and squeezed Ranma on the shoulder lovingly as he reached to squeeze her hand back in the same way but a loud knocking interrupted their moment and they went back to normal.

"Who is it?"

"Oh Akane it's me do you know where my son is?"

"He's in here with me Auntie."

"Ok then tell him I need to have a word, it's rather important."

Akane then turned to Ranma who nodded his head before he stopped with the homework and got up and left the room as he went with his mum just as Akane then decided to hide the homework in a very hard to find place, paranoia quietly creeping in just in case.

_I don't want to feel like everyone is out to get me anymore... I want to express my happiness at being Akane Saotome so I can freely enjoy hot monkey sex at every opportunity and also graduate with good grades and a career before I even have a chance at motherhood._

Little did she know that everything would change that night? 

---------------------------

Meanwhile at the mansion, the Kuno siblings were having an all important meeting between them after the recent events that has imprisoned their father and hearing the fact that it'll be a long time before he could even be considered release... the Kuno clan itself decided to reclaim the head of the household and the fact that a letter was sent to both Tatewaki and Kodachi meant that there were results.

"Well brother according to this letter from Uncle Dashiro, our father has been kicked out of the family and unless we move to Kyoto with our relatives then we would be declared bastard children and kicked out of the family."

"That's ridiculous... I've got unfinished business here and loves to rescue from that vile Saotome!"

Kodachi gave her brother a vile glare as she couldn't stomach his actions no more, recently Kodachi had a very long and hard time to think and she felt that she needed to get out of Nerima and out of Tokyo and personally the incentive to get into Japan's most exclusive girls school was so hard to not resist but she needed to get her brother out of this hellhole as well.

"Brother Dearest I am sick of this place... this town... this hellhole, I am sick of all the chaos that is here... I don't want to be near that commoner Ranma anymore!"

"But why sister, I thought you would be interested in getting Ranma's hand whilst helping me getting fair Akane Tendo's hand in marriage!"

"Because dear brother they are both common scum that doesn't deserve to be sullying our family name... now I'm going to accept this offer and leave this place, all I want to know is will you be coming with me?"

"I'm not sure Kodachi... I mean I really don't want the vile Saotome to keep my loves away from me but I don't want to get kicked out as well."

"Exactly now do you want Ryoshi to be the Kuno heir?"

"I WILL NOT HAVE THAT FRUITCAKE COUSIN OF MINE RUINING OUR NAME!!!"

Kodachi then smiled as she realised that she had finally convinced her brother to come to Kyoto with her.

"Then will you come with me?"

"Yes dear sister I will leave Tokyo!"

The next day Tatewaki and Kodachi immediately packed up and left Nerima without anyone knowing..., Tatewaki was transferred to an elite school in Kyoto and Kodachi finally joined the elite girl's school as well... as far as anyone was concerned no-body in Nerima ever saw Kodachi again as for Tatewaki on the other hand... he still persists now and again.

---------------------------

Back on track now within the Tendo Dojo the evening meal was an important part of the day because usually Kasumi would cook an excellent meal and the occupants of the dojo would converge and talk about what happened in the day and such... however Nodoka was present and the Saotome males had to eat at a reasonable pace although Genma tried to nick some of Ranma's food but received a vicious glare from Nodoka each time so he stopped eventually.

Nodoka then finally decided to reveal what she had in mind... she went through with this inside her mind, that and the legal documents that came this morning finally sealed her plan into motion now it was time to reveal it.

"Everyone can I have your attention please now this concerns you Ranma and this also concerns you as well husband... recently I realised that I wasn't able to raise Ranma properly and also Genma with his faults couldn't raise our son neither..."

"HEY!"

"Since as well that Ranma was raised to be a man amongst men, I won't be asking for the sekippu contract to be fulfilled... instead I am announcing that I am taking control of the Saotome clan."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!"

"You were the one that was married into my family Genma despite what my father originally thought of you and now that this was done I have here documents that legally make our son independent."

Everyone was practically stunned including Ranma... that meant that he was finally free from his father's control.

"WHAT?!?!?!" 

---------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Taro) Ha-ha cliff-hanger of doom strikes! Yes Ranma has now been made independent and this is the first thing that will fall from this scenario... also Kodachi is officially out of the story as her time comes to an end whilst Kuno will play a small part upcoming, but I will say this next chapter everything goes to hell in the Tendo Dojo!


	9. The End of Saotome

_**PACK OF CARDS**_

By

**Taro M.D**

Chapter 9  
The Fall of Saotome

--------------------------

I'm back guys and lookie here it's a hint into what's going to happen... if you have been reading this far then you will know with what is going to happen next and I did promise that hell will come to the Tendo Dojo and let's say things will change, people will fall and mostly things will come to an end for some within but I won't give too much hints, hell I won't even say who's going to fall.

You are going to have to read this to find out.

**--------------------------**

_Recapping of what happened in the last chapter of Pack of Cards, Cologne finally finds out that Ranma killed Saffron and ponders on the future of her tribe before finally sending a message back to her elders whilst Ranma finally started to work on the overdue homework with Akane supervising... then later on Nodoka interrupted their private time insisting that she spoke to Ranma on a private matter.  
_

_  
Meanwhile Kuno and Kodachi were having a meeting about family arrangements and finding out that their father was now thrown out of the clan, Kodachi instantly accepts an offer from their uncle to move to Kyoto to restart and to get away from the chaos whilst she convinced her own brother to join her otherwise he would of been disowned as well insisting that if he didn't then their cousin would be named the heir to the family fortune... Kuno instantly made up his mind._

The Tendo dinner then proceeded with the announcement that Nodoka had became the head of the Saotome household and cancelled the sekkipu contract and her last announcement was to officially declare Ranma independent and the household was in shock including the now independent Ranma.****

---------------------------

"I PROTEST TO THIS OUTRAGE, I'M THE HEAD OF THE SAOTOME FAMILY AND YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!"

Genma screamed in his rage over at what happened... how dare his own wife take the position that he had long schemed to protect and manipulate so his son would take over as the head with his debts so that he can retire whilst his son and his bride would work at the dojo constant to ensure the future of the school unfortunately that meant that his son would be unhappy but he didn't care.

"Genma you know that this was coming for a long time, you were married into MY family before I even agreed to take your honourless name!"

"But YOU can't raise our son especially with that damn contract looming over my head and of Ranma!"

"WHICH I WHY I DECIDED TO RETAKE MY PLACE AND MAKE SURE THAT HE LIVES THE REST OF HIS LIFE FREE OF OUR INFLUENCE!!!"

Nodoka screamed this out at her 'husband' whilst the rest of the dinner table looked on in stunned silence as the domestic breakdown of a troubled marriage was now visible that and it was long overdue... then Nodoka took a quick breath and briefly calmed herself down right before the fat panda spoke, she instantly cut him off.

"Next call of business concerns Nabiki... I know it was you who sent out the invitations out to the wedding crashers, I have here the document to prove it."

Nodoka then revealed that said document which was confirmed by the investigator that she hired which had the details of all the wedding presents that she would eventually sold to keep a profit on the family and on the dojo itself... she then passed it around and each time it was looked at, the temperature seemed to drop a degree and then finally Nabiki had the copy and was promptly stunned.

"Well Nabiki why did you do such a thing?"

Nabiki then looked at Nodoka with a look that seemed silent but eventually it grew to hatred, to anger as her face went red and finally she snapped as she jumped into the air.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I SABOTAGED THE WEDDING, IT WASN'T DUE TO THE FACT THAT YOUR HUSBAND AND FUCKING WORTHLESS SON EAT THEIR WAY INTO THE FOOD BILL BUT ALSO HE'S FUCKING RUDE TO MY LITTLE SISTER AND THE REASON WAS THAT THEY WEREN'T READY TO GET MARRIED!!!"

"Yes Nabiki dear I knew about that... but there's something else is there? It was more than that..."

"Uh..."

"I think it was because you hated your sister's popularity and the only way you could it was by manipulating and merchandising their relationship in a way that you could keep this dojo alive and if they did get married then your intakes would suffer a massive dent."

"Um..."

"Nabiki how could you do this to your own family!"

Nabiki didn't know what to do well there was one thing that she could only do for now... so she decided to leave her spot on the table in a briske walk and headed straight up her room and locked herself in, it was there that she finally felt the blunt force of her guilt as she cried her eyes out letting go of years worth of malice, hate and jealousy. 

Back downstairs everyone heard the crying from where they were as Soun made a note to himself to have that all important chat with Nabiki... but soon as that was done, the elders were ready to go up and have a game of Shogi where a hard cough interrupted their thoughts.

**  
**"Oh and another thing Genma, I believe this belongs to you and it concerns Soun as well... something called a retirement plan."

Genma and Soun visibly went pale as their greatest plan was now being uncovered.

"Daddy?"

Soun heard his youngest voice as he finally couldn't handle the guilt but Nodoka struck the first blow.

"You were going to marry off these two before they became of age so you two would become their legal guardians and then run off with the money that they were destined to have so you can retire in comfort whilst they would take care of the dojo here which would at this point falling apart."

The temperature within the room dropped even more lower as Kasumi, Akane and Nodoka shared a collective glare whilst Ranma shook his head in unforgiving terms, this was definitely something his old man would do.

"But it was for the best interests of the dojo, I didn't know how to handle the finances that came in when your mother died all I ever know was to take care of the school and of the arts..."

"So when my baka pops here decided to get greedy and plan all of this then you easily followed him like a dog on a leash."

Soun could only nod in guilt as he started to cry a little whilst Genma knew that his plan, his entire plan was now being dismantled right in front of him and he couldn't run away because he knew that Nodoka would find him quite easily. 

Kasumi then decided that she would be the one that would talk to Nabiki so she left whilst Ranma decided to take a destroyed Akane out of the room and into the dojo whilst Nodoka stayed behind so she could finally dish out the punishment that these two old men so richly deserved.

"I think it's time we had that conversation..."

---------------------------

Later on though as Akane was very much calmed down by her husband, she then saw Nabiki heading downstairs with a small bit of luggage as she had a sullen look on her face.

"Nabiki where are you going with that suitcase?"

She then turned around slowly and it was clear that her eyes were puffy, her cheeks were red and she was still not over her guilt.

"I'm leaving for a while... I'm not sure when I'll be back little sister but this is for the best, so much has happened and I need to think about what am I going to do next."

"You got anywhere to stay?"

"Yeah I'm heading over to Hiroko's place as she convinced her parents to let me stay; they are nice people after all... Akane I'm sorry for what I've done to you over the last few years to you and Ranma, I hope you forgive me within time."

"I know... one day I will but not now."

"Hey congratulations on finally marrying Ranma, Kasumi told me the news... don't worry I'll keep this silent for free of course."

"I hope you do because I would have treated you so much different."

"I know, I know but believe me this is for the best, I'll see you around school Sis."

Akane nodded as Nabiki opened the door and walked out of the Tendo Dojo just as she felt a hand on her back and wrapping it around her shoulder just as Ranma appeared.

"She'll be alright Akane."

"I know Ranma..."

Kasumi then made an appearance as she saw the couple.

"Hi Kasumi so what did you say to Nabiki?"

"Oh it was actually straightforward actually, I told her that she needed to get away for a while so she doesn't get involved and then from there she can then decide on her college application in total peace."

"At least she's gone for now... I'll miss her Kasumi..."

"I know and I'll miss her too."

Ranma then was involved in a three-way hug which he then finally felt was to be involved with a happy family, he knew that things would be different but together with Akane he would conquer that path and then they'll be on the final home stretch.

---------------------------

Later on though, Nodoka finally left the dojo and following behind her in a leash was a freshly beaten up panda sporting several cuts, bruises and scars... it was because of this that the Saotome Elder thought she would take him home to sort out the final details of their divorce.

"Come on you dumb panda, let's get you home."

And all through the night on the way to the Saotome House was the gentle sobbing of a broken panda.

****

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Taro) Sorry for the long delay guys and gals but I wasn't sure that If I ever wanted to get this done... what with University starting again and having lectures again but hey I'm glad to see that most of you out there were willingly patient with me so nice one guys your the best.

I also noticed that someone finally made a crime fic involving that fat bastard Genma... Originally I was going to do a one shot of that but it's a good story so check that out when you get the chance because it's a good one shot and it involves CSI: Vegas aka Grissom and his crew.

See you guys later!


	10. Update

PACK OF CARDS

By

Taro M.D

Update

"walks into the room with empty seats and looks around"

Hello folks... it's been a while since I've addressed you guys personally and yes it's been years since I wrote another chapter of Pack of Cards and it's probably not likely that I'm going to be writing a chapter for this until I get creative juices flowing in more than the sense.

I have been writing again if you haven't noticed and that is for Digimon: The Crimson Legend where I've always wanted to write a Digimon season and that's the first arc... I know I'm whoring out my return to writing series but it's what I'm doing at the moment, then we got THE series to work on... the legendary Sex Days: Shinji Ikari of Evangelion fame which is on another site because of standards.

So this story may get a conclusion is all I'm pretty much saying, I hope you guys are patient with me because for a long time I have had this creative empty pool and I want to wrap up at least one of my series and not end up like a writer named Kimberly who wrote a great story and then some asshole run her of the net because of what she wrote in general... that shit does not fly with me.

Thank you for reading and I'll see you guys later!


End file.
